


16. Tree Trimming

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decorate the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	16. Tree Trimming

“We should set up the tree today,“ Aziraphale mentioned in the morning.

“Already?” Crowley asked him. It was entirely too early for a Christmas tree in the demon’s opinion but he was used to Aziraphale’s opinion on such things being very different from his own.

“I think that it’s high time that we do it,” the angel nodded, confirming what the other being was thinking.

“Okay,” Crowley said. “I’ll go out to buy a tree, then?” he suggested. “A nice big one, I suppose?”

The size of the ideal Christmas tree was probably the only interior design thing the two seemed to agree on, although they each had significantly varying reasoning behind their choice.

For Crowley, having a tree as big as possible was a matter of showing off. The demon simply was a go-big-or-go-home type of person.

For Aziraphale, having such a tree was a matter of cosiness. The angel loved how domestic and festive a well spreading and symmetric pine looked.

Either way, they were both a little megalomaniacal when it came to this particular home accessory.

“Yes, a large one but I was actually thinking that we could just summon it with a miracle,” Aziraphale said. “Neither of us would need to go anywhere in this weather.”

“You want to miracle up an entire fucking tree out of nowhere?” Crowley asked, obviously shocked by the fact that something like that even occurred to Aziraphale. Although the possibility of not having to go out seemed likeable, it was crazy to want to do this miraculously.

“I would personally choose a different wording, but yes,” the angel nodded primly

“I’m not sure that’ll work,” Crowley admitted. “Some small excuse of a tree, maybe, but our tree?”

“We can try, can’t we?”

“I mean, sure,” Crowley shrugged and waved his hand.

To his own surprise, a Christmas tree materialised in the corner of the room.

“Well, that worked out better than expected,” he noted.

Aziraphale gave a happy little wiggle and said, “Well, let’s get into the trimming, shall we?”

With a miracle of his own, Aziraphale placed a collection of baubles and other decorations nearby.

“We agreed on the combination of red and beige, right?” he made sure, and waited for Crowley to nod.

He picked up the first ornament and hung it on one of the branches.

“Wait,” Crowley called out suddenly, stopping him in his move. “Something’s off.”

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked, confused.

“Weren’t we supposed to do something else first?” Crowley asked back. He was not big on celebrating Christmas, so he really wasn’t sure, but something just felt wrong.

“What?” Aziraphale furrowed his brow in concentration as he was trying to figure it out.

“I know!” Crowley yelled out. “Fairy lights are supposed to go on first. I mean, unless you decided that there’s enough of those on the house,' he smirked.

“No, no. What kind of Christmas tree would it be without fairy lights?” Aziraphale said and took off the one thing he had already placed.

Crowley managed not to say anything stupid like 'a Christmas tree without fairy lights' and instead, he made a set of those appear in his hands.

Aziraphale gave the lights a look of slight panic.

“You are putting those on,” he plainly informed Crowley, no room for discussion left. “I get awfully tangled up every time.”

Crowley laughed before handing him one end of the cord.

“Just hold it, I need to untangle it first,” he instructed Aziraphale.

“Right. But I’m not doing anything more with those,” he insisted, drawing another chuckle from the demon.

“I won’t ask you to, love.”


End file.
